Eternity's Rose
by AngelFromSomewhere
Summary: In a horrible twist of events, Renesmee dies in childbirth. Determined that Bella never finds out, the whole Cullen family has to convince her that there was no Renesmee. But eternity is a long time to keep such a secret. EXB CXE EXR AXJ
1. Chapter 1

**I love Twilight so much that I decided to do a second story. Finally wasn't as good as I hoped it was going to be, so I'm trying to make this one MUCH better! Review please. I'll even give you a cookie... this was super hard for me, because I can't describe how Edward feels about Bella, coz I just don't know...I had to improvise...hope it went ok...**

**Oh yeah, this all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

Edward

She was...indescribable. Her eyes were closed. I could have screamed! I had lost her desirable chocolate-brown eyes forever. Although I knew she was alive, I almost had an anxiety attack every time I missed her heartbeat, her breathing. Carlisle put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Son...everything's going well. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up." He said. Even though his voice was level, I was surprised. It had been a while since he had called me 'son'. The room remained completely silent, as no-one even dared to breath. Suddenly, she let out a short, sharp gust of air. Her eyes snapped open and glowed red as they circled the room, taking in everything in sharp focus for the first time. They went from Esme who clutched at Carlisle's hand, to Rosalie and Emmet. They lingered slightly longer on Jasper as she took in his scars. Obviously they emanated danger to her newborn mind. Not even Alice had the courage to speak.

Esme

All we could do was watch, and wait. If I felt this was I couldn't imagine what it was doing to Edward. He tried to hide it, but it was plain that he was struggling. Right now, all he could think of was how Bella's soul was being ripped apart.

_Edward_ I thought. He turned his head slightly, barely noticing me, his gaze never wavering away from her bed. _Please, it kills us to see you like this, all of us. Everyone is a little tense, but she _will_ be herself. Just be there for her._

Alice

_Edward, I have seen something. Something you need to know..._

Jasper

I had to do something! The room was so tense it made my head hurt. I tried to spread a wave of calm, although it barely affected Edward.

_Edward, calm down. I may be gifted but I can only do so much. Please._

Carlisle

I tried not to think, apart from my thoughts on her progress. All of the unspoken voices in the room must have been driving Edward crazy. Her pulse had stopped, as had her breathing. It was a sign that everything was well. Now her eyes were open. There could have been World War 3 outside and no-one in that room would have noticed.

Edward

The voices were driving me crazy! I wasn't taking in anything that they were trying to say to me. Every inch of my head was full of...her. If my heart could beat, it would've stopped as her eyes came to rest on me. It gave me chills to see the way my wife looked at me. Even if her eyes blazed red, I still saw her.

"Bella?"

Bella

It was incredible. The way he said my name, it was as if we had spent no time apart. What was three days when we had all of eternity?

"Edward..." I sighed. He was even more beautiful than my foggy-human senses could ever see. My silent heart ached as his beauty. His eyes were black from lack of hunting. Had he sat at my side the whole time? His soft hand gently stroked my cheek. Suddenly everything whooshed past me, in perfect detail. Every fibre, every atom in crystal clarity. Nothing escaped my notice. IT took me but a second to wonder why I was here.

I crouched down low as a ferocious growl ripped up from my chest to my throat. It came snarling out of my mouth. I stopped mid-growl. That could not possibly have been me!

"Love? Bella?" Edward's voice rang clear. I could even smell him. That intoxicating honey-lilac and sun smell. A small part of my brain was left to deal with the effect he still had on me. The main part of my brain was trying to digest the fact that I had growled at him.

Emmet

If I hadn't been so wary I would've burst out laughing! Jazz owed me five bucks for this! I watched on. Bella stood up carefully. Surprised at her speed she took a step back, and then sat down again. She was so shocked by her strength and speed it was almost comical. It didn't take long to remember that Edward could hear my every thought. Thank God he was _much_ more preoccupied.

He held his arms out towards her. Whether he would embrace or restrain her, I didn't know. I don't think he did either.

"Sweetheart. It's OK." He murmured.

"Edward." She repeated. If this was all she could say then this was going to get dull...quickly. After a long, awkward silence, Carlisle gracefully stepped in.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" She cocked her head at him; as if she was trying to process a load of information in one go.

"Everything's different, but not in a bad way. Its better...I think." I shot an apologetic look at Edward as I snorted. I waited for her blush to come, but it never did. _Damn I'm gonna miss that_!

Bella

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked. I glanced at Edward. I wasn't going to lie to him. I couldn't.

"It was...so painful. Like a burning sensation. But then I just went numb. When I opened my eyes, everything was clear." I had to ignore Edward's pained expression. Instead I looked at Alice's face. She grinned at me from behind Jasper's back. He stood in front of her protectively. Did I really look that fierce? When I thought it was safe I gazed back at Edward. His eyes glistened with a deep emotion that I just couldn't place.

"I love you." I said. His mouth broke into the crooked grin I adored.

"Thank goodness. I was getting worried about that." It took me three quick steps to reach him. I threw my arms around him. He wrapped his around my waist, holding me close. He didn't kiss me, but he pressed his face into my neck, inhaling deeply. I held on to him a tightly as I could.

"Bella, careful." I pulled back to see the grimace. I pulled back in an instant.

"Sorry. I guess I'm used to being the breakable one." Edward laughed, taking my hand tightly in his, he leaned in close.

"How do you fancy a hunting trip?" I shook my head.

"I want to see her." Edward looked at me, confused.

"Who love?" I laughed. He had to be joking, right?

"Renesmee? Our daughter?" Edward smiled at me, but it wasn't happy. Once again Carlisle stepped in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We were wrong. You never were, pregnant. It was a disease you picked up on Isle Esme." I shook my head in utter disbelief.

"But...the nudging, my stomach..." Esme interrupted.

"It was a twisted, painful side-effect of the disease. There was a terrible cyst inside your stomach that was growing. It was lucky that you and Edward had...you know. Otherwise we would never have saved you." If it had come from someone else I would never have believed it. I tried hard to swallow the information.

Edward

She looked calm, but I could read her like an open book, even if I couldn't hear her.

"But I saw her. I saw the baby, she bit me. Edward held her in his arms." She whispered. This was getting difficult. How could she ever believe this? How could I do this to her? I almost rolled my eyes at that answer. I loved her. I would do whatever it took to make sure she never found out. Alice's voice appeared in my head.

_Edward. I've seen your decision. I don't know what the outcome will be but please be careful. Eternity is a long time..._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I really like where this story is going! At first I just started to re-write the scene where Bella wakes up, but then I came up with the idea of Renesmee dying in childbirth and the Cullens convincing Bella she was imagining things or something like that! I honestly like it. Please leave me a review! Let me know what you think!

THE TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

Bella

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had seen her! I saw the way Edward had looked at her when he held her. I even felt her bite me! I pulled at my top to look down at my chest. Of course there would be no bite mark. I was perfect now. I could sense every pair of eyes on me, including Edward's concerned stare. I smiled at everyone warmly.

"Oh well. You can't miss what you never had" I smiled. My crap acting didn't convince anyone, so I tried one last time. "I'm just lucky you got to me in time...thank you." I said, turning to Carlisle. He couldn't look me in the eye.

"It was Edward's idea to inject the venom straight into your heart. And he even let Alice dress you, which was a great effort for him." I glanced down at my new body, but I wasn't concentrating on my figure, more of the tight ice-blue dress I had been forced into while unconscious. I pushed Renesmee, or what I thought had been Renesmee into the back of my mind, into a tightly shut drawer.

Alice

I studied the expression on Bella's face carefully. Understanding Edward's frustration for the first time, I wished I could hear what she was hearing. Was she thinking about Renesmee? We couldn't honestly convince her that her baby had never really existed! It was ridiculous! I watched her carefully as she examined her ensemble.

"Alice! What were you thinking? Is there some kind of party later?" she smiled at me, and laughed so falsely it made me cringe. There was not a hope in the world that we would get away with this.

Bella was waiting for my response. "I see your fashion sense has improved as much as your sense of humour." Her laughter was just one octave too high.

I tried one more time. _Edward, please, please hear me! You need to know something, but I can't say it with Bella so close! Please show me that you can hear me! _Edward turned, oblivious, to Bella.

"Are you ready for that hunting trip? You must be thirsty." He said, taking her hand again. She rubbed her throat.

"Well, it is now that you mention it." She said, hoarsely. Everyone laughed, although she hadn't meant it as a joke. I smiled. I just we had her convinced for now. If she didn't believe us, how would we explain that her baby had died? I tried to see the outcome of our lies, but with so many different people's choices affecting the future, my visions kept changing. Sometimes all would be well, but then minutes later she would find out. After seeing the effect of_ that_ I swore that I would do everything to make sure it never happened.

Edward

When the burst of laughter had died down, I looked down at Bella.

"Hunting?" I reminded her. She smiled at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Sounds good." She said. Grinning, I swung her over my back and leapt out of the window. I heard her gasp, but I chose to ignore it. She would get used to it, and she was completely safe with me.

"Don't worry." I whispered playfully. "I won't drop you." I could feel her pout before I heard it in her voice.

"Edward, drop me." Laughing, I let go and dropped her, here she landed gracefully on the floor of our garden. Looking over her shoulder, I saw the way the glass wall of the house reflected the scene back to us, the way it had on our _wedding day_. It gave me such satisfaction to say that, even in my own head.

Carlisle

We all let go of our pretences as soon as we heard Edward and Bella sprint off into the woods. Our smiles faded away and we each turned to our mates for comfort. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper and buried her face in his back. Esme linked her fingers with mine and stood closer. Rosalie just let herself be cradled by Emmet. Losing Renesmee had hit her more than the rest of us. More than Esme, who had already lost a child. More even, than Edward. I supposed that he was focusing his energy on Bella.

Hearing Esme sigh beside me, I leaned in and kissed the top of her curls. I didn't dare to imagine what was going through her mind. It ripped her apart to the point of suicide when she lost her baby. It must have felt like it was happening all over again. Instinctively, I squeezed her fingers slightly tighter. She might have noticed, but she didn't move. I bent down lower to whisper in her ear.

"Would you like to go downstairs?" I whispered. She just sighed again and nodded her head, slowly. Uncurling her fingers, her put my arm around her shoulder and let her, past Rosalie and Emmet, to the door.

We walked at a human's pace down the stairs. If we could cry I had no doubts that Esme would have broken down by now. Once downstairs I sat her down at the dining room table, then crouched down so I could look up into her delicate face.

"How are you coping?" I whispered, so low I knew only she could hear.

"I'm fine. I guess...I just hate having to lie to Bella. What will we say if she ever finds out? That could cause an irreparable rift between us. Or worse, between her and _Edward_! I don't think he could cope if he lost her again. And she's given up her _humanity_ to be with him." I listened to her rushed whisper, and smiled at her each and every word. I started to laugh under my breath.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, looking hurt. I shook my head.

"You are far too loving for your own good Mrs. Cullen!" I looked into her heart-shaped face. "All we need to do is ensure she never finds out. Most of it is in her human memory. She probably can't even remember what Renesmee looked like. We'll ask Alice to keep her busy, I'm sure she'll be more than happy. Edward will play his part as well..." Esme cringed. I laughed at her expression.

"I'm sorry! You know I think of them as our children so I don't really want to think about their..._sex lives_." She shuddered, but she couldn't resist a smile. I kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you." I said. "I know I don't say it enough." She laughed: the most beautiful sound in my world.

"Now you tell me." She rolled her eyes, "I love you too"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what did you think? I loved writing this chapter, and i much prefer this story to Finally. its great that i get to switch perspectives. im not just a fan of one cullen, i'ma fan of ALL the Cullen's!!!!!!!! review please, ive only had one (although it was very nice review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I have found the perfect word to describe the noises I make while reading Twilight. HYPERVENTILATING! I can't help it, even though I know exactly what happens, I almost cry, and these strange noises come out of my mouth...oh well, it's not going to change. Reviews please, thanks 

IT'S HARD TO WRITE HOW EDWARD FEELS WHEN THEY KISS! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DO IT! So be nice if I screw up.

Bella

I dragged myself away from the drained carcass in disgust. Finished already? I guessed I would just have to get used to the fact that the thirst was part and parcel with my new existence. I turned my face towards Edward. He was leaning casually against a tree, looking more god-like than was fair. A small ray of sun-light left a band of diamonds streaking across his neck. My stomach knotted. He was so perfect. And he was mine, forever. I noticed the way he was looking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You've made a bit of a mess love." He replied, smiling cheekily. I shrugged.

"You've had practice." I murmured. He laughed at that, a beautiful sound.

Edward

She was covered in blood and dirt. Her hair was matted with leaves, and her eyes glowed red, but I couldn't care less. She was amazing. I saw she was every inch my Bella, but, as I'd put it before, more durable. Even the way she stood intoxicated me. Completely relaxed, head cocked to one side as she watched me. I couldn't help it anymore. I closed the gap between us. Taking her hands I pushed the hair out of her face. She looked down in embarrassment, waiting for the blush that would never come. Slowly, I lifted her face up to mine. Now she held my gaze easily, anticipating what was coming. Gently, I brushed my lips against hers, barely touching. She inhaled deeply. I couldn't stand it. I pressed my lips onto hers. When she reacted, and kissed me back, it took my breath away. My hands reached up to her cheeks again, holding her face, prepared to pull away. We'd gone too far. She reached up and grasped at my arms, squeezing them lightly. It took one click of my bone to remember. I wouldn't have to pull away again. We could never go 'too far'. The thought sent shivers down my spine. Possibly caused by the fact that my wife, my love was now my equal: in the physical sense. She had always been more than I deserved in every other way. Her hands moved to my chest, but she made no further move, just resting her palms on my shirt. I too, moved my hands down to her waist, resting them on her hips. Slowly, I moved one round to the small of her back, barely touching it with my fingertips. I felt her shiver under my touch, though I was assured that it was not in a negative way, as she whispered my name.

Bella

"Edward." I whispered. For the complete and utter satisfaction in the knowledge that the perfect owner of that name was mine for all eternity. At first I stiffened at his touch. He wasn't my Edward. He couldn't be: he was too warm. But the way he smiled...said my name. Nothing else mattered. If we were never able to pull away, I couldn't have cared less. If the rest of the world had fallen apart around us, I wouldn't have wavered, even with all the extra room in my head.

"Bella..." he whispered, sending a chill down my spine. I shook my head, just enough for him to feel.

"No, don't say anything." I said, pulling him closer.

-----------------------------------------------------

I refuse to write lemons when it comes to

Twilight, but 'it' happens.

-----------------------------------------------------

Edward

It was twilight again, another ending to another day. The pale light streaked through the trees that sheltered us

I held her in my arms. She didn't move. A thrill of fear ran though me as I searched through the noises around me.

"Damn it" I whispered, forgetting that she could hear me.

"What?" she mumbled her voice clear, yet thick with emotion.

"I'm going to miss your heartbeat so much." I said, pulling her closer to my chest. She smiled against my skin, kissing the place just over my silent heart.

"But now my heart is yours completely." Without warning she tensed. Gently, unwillingly, I pushed her off of me. I propped myself up on my elbows. I stoked her face with the back of my hand.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I pleaded. "It still drives me insane." If vampires could cry, I would be certain that Bella was about to.

Bella

What could I say? Nothing added up. I remembered...so much. Our honeymoon, being sick, my 'pregnancy'...I even remembered Edward pressing his cool face against my swollen belly, telling me our baby's thoughts. Renesmee's thoughts. He said that she adored me. I could still feel the ghost of her movement inside of me. She couldn't have not existed. Or had I been in so much pain that I had started to hallucinate? Was that all my nudger was? All that Renesmee was? An illness I picked up on Isle Esme?

No, there was more to this than bad chicken.

I opened my mouth, but formed my words into a different question. Something else that was on my new mind...

"I just feel so...selfish." I said, hugging my legs to my chest. Edward cocked his head to one side, his eyes searching mine for an explanation. "I mean, you never wanted me to be like you, but I just kept pushing and pushing. Now that there's no going back...I was wondering if you regretted anything." His eyes opened wider. He obviously hadn't thought that was what I was going to say.

"Bella...I know this goes against anything I said to you while you were human, but I _did_ want you to become one of me. Well, in the sense that I wanted to keep you forever. I just thought that it wasn't the best for you. It killed me-so to speak- to think of you being a monster, and having to battle this thirst day in day out. I wanted you to grow old, get married have chil...have a life." I felt my eyes narrow slightly at his evading of the word. "You've seen what it's done to Rosalie. She'll never be what she wants to be. And she'll have to live with that for the rest of eternity." He smiled, lightening the atmosphere considerably. "And for someone like Rosalie living without what you want for eternity is pretty hard."

"Don't you feel like something's missing?" I said, hoping he would know what I was talking about. Even if he did, he avoided it.

"Why should I?" he whispered his voice thick. "I now have everything I could ever want for. When you agreed to marry me, I knew that it was the real start of my life, the start of forever." His face was covered with concern. I finally gave in.

"That's all you needed to say."

Alice

I lay stretched against my bed, Jasper playing with my hair. Apart from his fingers, nothing else in the room moved. I twisted my head against his lap to look up into his eyes. He may be able to distinguish emotions without even thinking about it, but I needed to see his eyes. Even though I knew he could see me, he wasn't really looking. His eyes were clouded over with thought. I lifted one of my arms and touched his face. He used his free hand to touch mine. Closing his eyes, he breathed in my scent, a smile finally appearing on his face.

"What's going to happen?" he asked. Closing my eyes, I concentrated for a moment. It flicked from Bella's face when she found out, to endless different versions of eternity.

"I can't see there's too much to look at." It was so frustrating! Too many decisions were involved! I hated not seeing the future.

Jasper

It killed me to see Alice so distempered. She loved Bella more than the rest of us, with the exception of Edward of course. I couldn't begin to comprehend what this whole thing was doing to her. When something niggled on Alice's mind, it stuck there and refused to move. Carefully, (even if she was a vampire, she was still my delicate Alice), I lifted her up.

"Let's go on a hunt. We don't need to bother Edward with our thoughts when he gets back. He's got enough to think about." I said. Alice thought about it for a minute, focusing on the future. When she opened her eyes, she smiled coyly.

"Yes, but let's head north. I don't want you seeing any of that. It will scar your innocent eyes..." she giggled, knowing full well that we had both seen enough.

I KNOW the end of this chapter sucked! But I was in such a hurry to finish! I just had the best anonymous review ever, (and I've only had 1 anonymous, so you know who you are) and I want moooooorrree!!!!!!! I will update soon, I have a day off tomorrow!!! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this story! If I do say so myself, I believe this to be my most ingenious idea in a LONG time! I actually dream about this story at night, which is why the ending might be a little bizarre, but hey, what the hell! Enjoy! (I have said it before, and I shall say it again, reviews are nice) PS I mention Jacob but he probably won't appear, so if you aren't a wolf fan, don't worry. If you do like Jacob, I might put in a phone call from him, but no personal appearances. I dunno we'll see...**

**TWILIGHT BELONGS TO THE LITERARY BLESSING: STEPHENIE MEYER**

Bella

Edward had finally allowed himself to be dragged away from me. Jasper was having problems with his thirst, so everyone but Esme had gone to console him. To be honest, I was just glad of the time alone. I lay down across the bed in Edward's room. It still puzzled me why Edward insisted on having this bed. Stranger still, why Alice decided one would look good in her and Jasper's room. In the three days that I had been out, the Cullen's had spent the day bringing all of my things into the house. I had no doubts that Edward could have done the lot in ten minutes, but they had to prolong it for Charlie's sake. If he had gone up to my room and seen it not-so-gradually emptying, he would have had a heart-attack!

My gaze roamed over the room, amazed at how much it had changed. Edward had selflessly cleared away more than half of his stuff to make way for my books on his shelves. I insisted that he keep his CD collection intact, although he had wanted to keep them all in the garage to make way for a load of my junk. I had, politely, declined. It couldn't be said that he looked disappointed. Esme had mentioned something about a place of our own nearby, but I was too at peace here. If peace could be the right word. I tried not to think about the things that took my mind away from the things I _should_ be thinking about. Renesmee, the thirst, Jacob...JACOB! What happened to him? He must have heard by now. I didn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye. Did he know about my...illness? Did he know about me?! Was he hurting? _No no no! It wasn't supposed to be like this._

Edward

"She's not going to buy this." I moaned, pacing up and down the clearing. Alice shook her head at me. "I tell you she isn't!" I said, reading her thoughts. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"You mustn't worry so. Bella's the sort of person who wouldn't listen in on such a private moment between Jasper and us. Besides, we're far away enough that even if she did, she wouldn't hear much. I have Alice watching her." He said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"This was the only way we could all talk. Bella's got a lot on her mind."

I moaned again. "That's the problem. She knows! But she's got so much faith in all of us; she doesn't think we would, _could_, ever lie to her. This whole thing is killing me!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves yesterday evening on the forest floor!" he laughed so loudly the trees shook. Rosalie slapped him smartly around the face.

"Emmett! Our Ed is allowed to get dirty with his misses regardless of the fact that he just lost his child." She scolded, and then burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. I glared at Alice, who smiled at me weakly.

_It was too much fun to resist _she thought_. _I turned back to the rest of the family.

"Anyway, I apologise for being so distracted recently, but I'm sure you can understand my reasoning. I've asked you to come here and talk because I'm worried about Bella. She's thinking something without saying it. She knows Renesmee was here, but she won't ask me anything. She trusts me too much to question anything I say..."

"So what's to worry about?" Emmett interrupted, clearly not getting the point. "If we keep up this charade, she'll never know. It's all in her human memory. We wait a few years, maybe a hundred, and she'll have forgotten all about it."

"Emmett, eternity it a very long time to keep a mother from her child." Rosalie whispered all traces of humour gone. We all stood silently, contemplating the future of our family.

Esme

Bella was sitting at the piano. She didn't know how to play, but she felt closer to Edward when she sat there. Her pale fingers stroked the keys tenderly. As she did so, every now and then her other hand would wander to her flat belly. It pained me to see her like this. I knew what it felt like to lose a child, but I least I could be sure that I'd had one. Poor Bella. If she found out, no one knew what she would do.

Bella

I'd made up my mind.

**Right, that's that. I really just want to get to the good bit! Doing the boring chapters in between is so tedious! The ending is going to be so sweet!! And kind of twisted, but hey. There is more to Rosalie than meets the eye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm honestly running out of things to say in this bit. It's going to be pretty awesome though! Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and all Twilight fans! (The latter because every Twilight fan is cool in their own way!) Please may I have a review from you? They just make my day!**

Bella

If anyone would give me answers it would be Rosalie. I knocked quietly on her door, although I was sure she could have already heard me. When there wasn't a reply, I slowly opened the door. Rosalie was on her knees by her settee, hurriedly pushing a box under her bed. Knowing Rosalie it was probably a box of shoes, hair products...toys. I shuddered slightly before bending down next to her.

"Rose?" I said warily, knowing that she wasn't exactly fond of me. "I need you to talk to me." She nodded slowly.

"I know you want some answers. But I'm not really the one to ask. Carlisle and Edward know all the details." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "But I can tell you one thing. There never was a baby, and God I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry." Her eyes were swimming with emotion that I couldn't place. I nodded slowly, but she wasn't finished. "If I could give my life to have saved that baby, I would have, please know that." In one fluid motion, she had left the room.

Rosalie

Oh no! I had given away far too much! How was I going to get out of this? Would she find out about Renesmee? Or about me..? What had I done?!

Edward

I listened to the conversation again in Rosalie's head from the kitchen. It took all of my control to prevent the ache to growl that was building in my chest. Stupid, _stupid_ Rosalie! Why did she have to say that? Is she mentally challenged?! If I had to keep this up for the rest of forever, she was seriously shortening my chances. I was about to run up the stairs to confront her, but Rosalie's tortured thoughts swarm in her head. I paused, one foot over the first step. No, she had suffered enough.

"Go find Emmett, Rose." I whispered. I needed to talk to Bella, to clean up this mess.

Bella

I was back in Edward's room, although I was supposed to think of it as my room now. I was doing my favourite thing; pretending to dream. I lay back on our bed, and closed my eyes, as if asleep. Then I played through all of the most amazing parts of my life, and my new existence. Needless to say Edward featured in all of them. As I decided to draw my 'sleep' to a close, I imagined myself with him. His hands wandered over my face, through my hair, exploring my entire body, not missing a single detail. His lips trailed down my jaw to my throat, where he grazed his teeth jokingly at my thorax. He pulled at my leg and hitched it over his waist.

I stopped. If this carried on, I would get carried away, and if anyone came in...I opened my eyes and gasped. Edward's face leaned over mine. He grinned.

"You didn't think that your imagination was that good, did you?" he said, whispering the words into my skin. I sighed.

"No, I knew I could never do you justice." I smiled.

"Why do you even do this?" he said.

"Why, does it bother you?"

"Not at all, I miss seeing you sleep. All the worry and tension disappeared from your face, and you looked completely happy. Well, except when you had nightmares." He looked at me warily. "I was just wondering what you got out of it."

I considered my answer carefully. "Well...it just gives me time to be peaceful, and remember all the reasons that I have to be grateful for." I pulled him by his collar nearer to me. "That and the fact that I get to 'be' with you when you're away." He smiled in relief.

"Good. I was worried that you were missing the aspects of your human life already. Those are the only things I can deny you."

"Pah! Who needs air to breathe and water to drink when I have you?" I grinned. He snorted.

"Thank goodness that you didn't hold that philosophy when you were human." He pulled me in for another kiss. I inhaled his honey-lilac and sun smell. That alone had the power to drive me insane. As we pulled away, I saw the expression on his face. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was pulled down. Something was on his mind. Before I could ask him, he started to speak.

"I actually came to talk to you. I think...we all think it would be best if you and Rosalie didn't speak for a while." He said, in a rush. I was only just able to understand what he was saying.

"Why?"

"You know how Rose had always wanted her own children?" I nodded, "Well, although she will never admit it, she had hoped that our...baby," he forced the word out "would be her chance to play mother. That's why she stuck by you during your illness. When we tried to 'deliver' and found the cyst instead, she was completely crushed. She stood by your bedside for three days without moving in case one just popped out. She never left your side. So she feels rather cheated. It hurts her deeply. She feels that you cheated her out of her chance to be a mother." He looked at me worriedly. "This is completely ridiculous, as you never were pregnant."

I nodded slowly. Looking up at his cautious expression I laughed, and threw my arms around Edwards, pulling him down. He sighed happily, kissing me deeply. As he moved down to kiss my chest, I smiled. Unknowingly, Edward had given me an answer.

**I quite like this last part. I hope you do too :) thanks for reading! You are amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a hint: when you go to bed, leave the heating on. Even though it takes you a while to get comfy you sleep like a log and have the nicest dreams. Not **_**that kind of **_**dreams, just nice one, like last night I was in a meadow in X's arms. Ahh, good times.....**

**Moving on, I love where this is going. I haven't seen any stories like it, so I'm hoping it's an original idea. Enjoy it: **

**Oh yeah, I had a message about why I refuse to write lemons. Quite frankly, it's because I'm only young, so I can't draw it from personal experience. The only way I could write about it properly, would be to watch porn and NO WAY am I doing that! Maybe in a few years time I'll add a bit of lemonyness, but for now you'll have to use your imagination.**

Edward

She took my breath away, and all she was doing was sitting on the sofa. Her toes, blood-red from a session with Alice, were curled underneath her. Her eyes flickered across the pages of _Romeo & Juliet_.  
I tried to tell her how cliché it was, and that she should try some new literature. However, Bella wasn't to be swayed. She was adamant that I get used to her devouring the classics. I was just glad that she wasn't reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the twelfth time. She was so absorbed that she barely noticed me coming to sit beside her. Her dainty fingers followed the line she was reading, so I followed her exactly. I began to whisper the lines in her ear.

"_Soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kills the envious moon, who is sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid art more fair than she." _ Bella shivered lightly at my words, making me smile. I was sitting slightly behind her, permitting me to wrap my arms around her. "You've had a lot on your mind haven't you love?" I murmured, pressing my face into her neck, inhaling her scent. Immediately she dropped her book, rubbing her hands up and down her neck where I was breathing on her. The light bounced off her ring. Picking up her hand, I examined it carefully, admiring the way my mother's ring looked on Bella's long fingers. I even got a lump in my throat at the sight of it.

"You know what?" I whispered. She turned her face towards me, gently brushing my jaw with her lips.

"What?" she whispered, clearly more interested in other things.

"For about one hundred years, I've looked at this ring in its box. I guess I was trying to feel closer to my human past. I never really saw the beauty in it." I pressed my forehead to hers, looking in her eyes. "Until I slipped it onto your finger for the first time. The night you promised to be my wife, I began to see the beauty in everything. More than ever in your face." I kissed the tip of her nose, but her lips hungrily sought mine. I loved the way her lips held their own. It reminded me that we were completely together now. Surprisingly, Bella was the one to pull away.

"Edward...I don't want to bring this up again, but I have to know..." she couldn't look at me, and this worried me. "I know, it was just an illness, but on some level, we lost a baby. Our baby, the product of our complete love. Does that not affect you in any way?" I could feel the strain in her voice. Even if I lied, she wouldn't but it. I had to tell her the truth.

"On some level; yes. But I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were going to die because of my want of you. Something that _I _had put inside you was going to rip its way out and take away everything I hold dear. At the time, when I found out you were going to survive, I didn't pass a second thought to the thing that was going to take your life." I kissed her again, crushing her to me anxiously, at the memory of her suffering. She wasn't as enthusiastic as she was before, so I eased my arms from where they had locked her in a desperate grip. I let my lips leave hers, and buried my face in the skin between her neck and her shoulders.

"Please tell me what you're thinking." I whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"Renesmee is real Edward! I didn't conjure her up out of nowhere; you know how lacking my imagination is." Her blood-red eyes pleaded with me. How could I keep doing this to her!? _Relax Edward; imagine what your saying is true, how would you react?_

"Bella...love. If Renesmee was real then why isn't she here, with us?" I cupped her face, my expression hurt. "I may be a monster, but do you think I could ever do away with our child?"

Bella

If it wasn't for the expression on his face I would never have believed him, but there it was. The hurt in his eyes, the pain in his voice was unbearable. I tried to ease the harshness in my words.

"I'm sorry; I just...can't believe that she never was." He buried his face in my hair.

"I know me neither." He wound his arms around me tighter, in the warmest embrace I've had from him in ages. He laughed quietly, breaking the silence.

"What?!" I demanded. Edward rolled us over so that I was unconventionally lying on top of him, as he used his hands to prop up my elbows.

"Please don't be embarrassed, but Emmett's wondering why it's taking us so long...y'know." the way he seemed so completely unbothered by his families' interest in the physical aspect of our lives touched me. I laughed along with him. Taking him by the hand, I whispered in his ear.

"Well then, we'd better not disappoint him."

**GARR! Why am I taking so long to finish this? Need reviews to spur me on I suppose....thanks to my amazing readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, this is where the plot thickens. There isn't going to be any of the EdwardXBella lovey doveyness in this chapter, but don't fret, there WILL be some in the next one, and in all the others after. In the mean time try reading my other EdwardXBella story 'Finally' which you can find on my page. No plot per say, but a lot of love 3. Enjoy, the review button is even bigger now...just so you know.**

**The song that I was listening to while writing this is Angel-Within Temptation, so it helps create the effect if you listen while reading. If you hate that song, then the other one is Memories-Within Temptation and of course Decode-Paramore. Oh yeah, Jacob does appear, but he doesn't interfere in the love kinda way.**

Bella

The phone rang out for the fourth time that day. Angrily, I ended the call, my thumb nearly breaking through the phone. I sat with my head in my hands. I had no other choice. I'd have to go down to La Push unannounced. Putting my phone in my pocket, I grabbed my jacket and turned to go out of the door. Before I had taken five steps, Alice was in front of me, arms folded across her chest, eyes blazing.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Alice

I put my hands on my hips, trying to make my small frame look more authoritative. I pushed the thought that Bella could kill me with minimal strength applied to the back of my mind. Sticking my chin up to look at her I waited for an explanation.

"What do you mean?" she asked stupidly, car keys in hand, jacket halfway up her arm. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I should come and check on you when I saw your future disappear two seconds ago." I pushed my hand through my ruffled hair, hoping she wouldn't notice just how dishevelled it was. "Just because I was momentarily _preoccupied_ doesn't mean I wasn't watching." Bella smiled at me.

"I was just going down to La Push, no big deal."

"Bella, are you sure that's wise. Wolves can be extremely sensitive. When they see you crossing the treaty line..."

"Then I'll meet Jacob _at_ the boundary line, OK?" her voice came out as a snap. I fought the urge to growl. _Keep calm Alice. She's a newborn; she doesn't know how to control her temper._ I smiled up at her.

"I'm only worried that you'll get horribly hurt." I whispered, using my puppy-dog eyes. Bella put a hand on my shoulder, reassuringly.

"Alice, its Jacob. We may be physical mortal enemies, but too much has passed between us for him to be any kind of a threat to me." Then she said something that shocked me to the core. "Your brother saw to that when he left me." Everyone in the house gasped, even Rosalie. I had to turn away. When I looked at her again her eyes were cold, unfeeling. Downstairs Edward's breathing had stopped. What was she doing? I stood there, motionless a she pushed past me.

Edward

As my wife pushed past me on the staircase, she couldn't even look at me. She just headed for her car, throwing her jacket on the back seat; she sped away, only looking back once. I met her gaze for half a millisecond before guilt forced me to look away. Again, I saw how she looked through the eyes of Sam Uley; crumpled on the forest floor, holding herself so she didn't fall to pieces. She had been too hurt even to cry. I swear every time I saw the pain I had inflicted on her, my dead heart died all over again.

I wasn't going to do that again. If I had to work every day until the end of time, I would never let her find out about Renesmee, and our lies.

Bella

I couldn't drive properly, as my hands were shaking. My head started to spin wildly and I couldn't see straight. I pulled over, unable to drive anymore. Glad of my tainted windows, I pulled my legs up and hugged them tightly to me. I could feel a hole ripping through me. Nowhere near as life-threatening as last time, but still pretty painful. I decided not to go to La Push. I wanted her to _see_ me, so that he would see me. The way his pained face filled my mind caused the new hole to ache. I had to do this! It was the only way he would give me the answers I so sourly needed. I had been worried about being convincing enough about my pain, but the idea of what I was doing to him, to Alice, was enough. No acting was necessary.

I buried my head in my knees, my hair covering my face. It took him only a minute to reach me. He opened the passenger door even slower that at human's pace. He moved so quietly I barely heard the door click shut. Suddenly his arms were around me, encasing me in his soft breath. A choked sob escaped my throat, although my eyes ran dry. He didn't move, he just held me. It made me feel even worse! It should have been me comforting him, not the other way around.

"Why?" he asked. I knew what he was asking.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Sorry. What a pitiable, useless word. "I need answers Edward! I need them more than anything!"

"More than you need me?" he asked, no longer whispering. His voice was strong and filled with hurt. Helplessly I threw my arms around him, showering him in kisses, my hands wandering all over him. He grabbed my hands before they could undo any more of his shirt buttons.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said, looking me right in the eyes. I crumpled.

"Please...just make me forget. Just for a while..." I broke free of his grasp and carried on with his buttons. He moaned loudly and ripped his shirt off before I could fumble once more. I sighed. "Thank you."

---------------------------

LEMONY

---------------------------

Edward

She collapsed against my chest and I pulled her close. We couldn't sleep but she closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply. Every now and then, she wound tighten her grip on me. I made me ache to know what she was thinking. I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't bring myself to make a sound. I made do with rubbing my hands up and down her shoulders. At the first sign of motion, she sat up so quickly she was a blur. She climbed into the driver's seat and wrapped herself in my coat, bringing her knees up to her chin, mirroring how she sat when I arrived. Slowly, I pulled my top and pants back on. _What would Charlie say if he saw us like this? _I climbed into the passenger seat and just watched her. I don't know how long we sat like that.

Bella

The tension was killing me. I couldn't look at him.

"I think you should go now." I said, handing him his coat. He reached out to take it without hesitation. As he took it in his hand, I could take no more. I pulled him back and pressed my lips against his, desperately dragging my fingers through his hair. He returned my enthusiasm, but eventually he pushed my face away.

"I love you." We whispered to each other. Then he was gone. I pulled my clothes on and turned the key in the ignition. That was probably the only time Edward's touch did nothing to soothe me.

**OK, I caved. I HAD to have some EdwardXBella time. It seemed like blasphemy not to! The next chapter will be cool, the one after that pretty intense and then the one after that is THE CLIMAX OF ALL CLIMAXS! I guarantee it's not what you expect!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, here it is. Enjoy! The song to this one is Frozen by Within Temptation and Come Along by Titiyo. ******

Bella

The sun was just setting as I pulled into La Push. If my plan was going to work I needed to include Jacob as much as possible. I practically ripped my car door off in anticipation. Careful not to cross the treaty line, I stepped out into the twilight. Just the time of day made me feel unfaithful. Calm, Bella calm. You're not being unfaithful, not really. I took a deep breath.

"JACOB!" I screamed. "HELP ME!" I wasn't in any trouble, but I knew Jacob would come running, vampire or not. Sure enough, before too long Jacob, the person, come bounding through the trees. The smell of earth and nature hit me. They were right, wolves really did stink. Jacob stopped and looked at me long and hard.

"Bella. You're a...a..." he couldn't finish. Because I had attached myself to him.

I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and crushed my lips against his, careful not to hurt him. My lips moved fast and furious waiting for him to soften under me.

Jacob

The sickly sweet smell of bloodsucker hit my nose before I even saw her. My eyes widened as I skidded to a halt. Her eyes blazed red, stopping me in my tracks. She looked...different.

"Bella. You're a...a..." I couldn't finish. She rocked back on her heels and closed the gap between us. Her lips felt ice-cold against my burning ones. She moved quickly, one hand encase in my hair, the other exploring every inch of my skin. I stood still, wracked with shock, trying to figure out what she was doing! Eventually, despite the smell, the ice, I realised that this was my dream. I was kissing Bella! Or more appropriately, she was kissing me. My arms wound around her as my lips began to react to hers. I felt her shudder slightly as her hand moved down to my hips. I even felt her fingers edging nearer to my crotch. I pushed her away, forcefully, but the only effect I had on her was that our lips disconnected. She looked into my eyes, hers blazing brighter.

"I need you Jacob." She said, her voice dripping. Her words sent shivers down my spine, but not enough to make me lose my senses. I shook my head.

"No you don't, you want Edward." I whispered, near to tears. Why was she doing this to me? It was her time to shake her head.

"Not like that. I need your help."

Edward

I was trying to resist the temptation to strangle her.

"ALICE! How can you not see her?! You know you can see around the wolves if you try!" she shook angrily, fighting the temptation to kill me for being so snappy.

"Edward I tell you I can't. I wasn't going to tell you this, but she must be in close proximity. VERY close proximity." I winced at her words. Jasper's wave of calm did not affect me. Alice's eyes suddenly rolled back into her head. She gasped. I saw the image in her head.

Bella walks back to her car, her lip gloss smeared over her lips, and down her neck to the top of her cleavage. Her hair is ruffled and she is breathing heavily. Opening her car door, she takes out a pen and paper. She is writing a note. I'm going away with Jacob for a while. Don't worry, I'll be in Alaska. Bella. She runs off to a naked figure in the distance...

A part of me died as her future disappeared. I was speechless, unmoving, not breathing. Everyone's thoughts broke through the mental barriers I had put up to keep me sane.

Edward, this must be a trick.

Edward, I told you she wasn't one of us.

I knew she was too involved with that damn wolf, no offense Edward.

Edward, Bella would never...

Edward, this isn't...

Edward...

Edward...

Edward...

I growled at the top of my lungs, louder and louder, never ending and never wavering. WHAT WAS SHE DOING?! Before anyone could move, I had broken through the glass was and was running at top speed towards Alaska, every member of my family following me.

___________________________ Author's Note_______________________

I decided to mush Chapter 8 and Chapter Nine together so it's longer. Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________

Bella

Jacob and I crept cautiously into the house, although we could both tell no one was home. I choked at the disarray the dining room was in. Someone had burst through the glass door, and from the way the ground had been dug up through the flurry of feet, it looked like everyone else had followed. Perfect. Jake tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um Bella? I'm not really comfortable here, y'know. Enemy territory and all that, so I'm just going to wait outside." I pulled him closer to me.

"No Jacob, I need you to keep touching me. The closer you are the less Alice can see." I hissed. "The Cullens are hiding something from me and if you don't want to help then please, feel free to leave." I paused for a minute. "But please stay with me." I whispered so my voice didn't have the chance to crack.

Emmet

We had run a long way to catch up with Edward, so no matter how much he wriggled beneath my grip, there was no chance in hell I was going to let go.

"EMMETT GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted, so loudly it was a wonder the nearby town didn't collapse, and the trees surrounding us didn't snap in half.

"Peace my brother, peace." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Only Rose had the courage to back me up with a smirk. Suddenly I felt him stiffen. Turning my head, I saw Alice with the far off look in her eyes. Her mouth was horror-stricken.

"Rosalie." Edward whispered. "What did you do with Renesmee's body?" I turned to look at my wife. She bent her head and said nothing. _No. _I dropped Edward like a hot-poker as the whole family raced back to Forks.

Alice

If I had seen what I think I had seen, then we were all in trouble. Including Bella.

Jasper

My waves of calm did not affect even me. We were all focusing on moving our legs as fast as we can.

Carlisle

After the weeks of careful preparation, of the agony on Bella's part and ours too, it had all fallen to pieces. It was as if I could see my family crumble around me.

Esme

Oh no! My poor Bella, my poor family!

Rosalie

What had I done? It was my fault.

Edward

Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella…

Bella, wait for me. I'm coming.

Jacob

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It can't be true, can it? Bella's hand fell from mine. She didn't care if they could see, it didn't matter. She had found her answer, her satisfaction. But was it worth it? Watching her face, I tried to read her expression. I had to turn away, it burned me to the core.

**You must've guessed what it is by now, but don't think, 'Oh that's it, story over' NO! There is sooooooo much more!!!! Please review!! I need to know if this is working!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love this story, I honestly do! I wish someone else had written it so I could share the suspense with you! Ha ha, but that isn't an invitation to copy it... TWILIGHT COMES FROM THE AMAZING MIND OF STEPHEIE MEYER (we are so grateful, sob sob).**

Bella

I let Jacob's hand fall from mine. I was in the same position that I had been in only days ago, crouched down next to Rosalie's couch. A white box lay at my feet, layered with red satin. My hands held the lid firmly. Did I dare to open it? Slowly I peeled away the lid, focusing on the underside. A small plate, barely big enough for human eyes to read was stuck to the lid. The words embossed in it ripped my heart to pieces.

_Renesmee Hale_

_Born and Died_

_Forever In My Heart_

I gasped as the hole that had been threatening to hurt me again, ripped wider. Renesmee had been born, she was real! But why would they lie about that? How could they? Did they think I couldn't handle it? At least it would have been better than convincing me I was crazy! How could he not have told me? All the moments when he could have told me; in the meadow, hunting...in the car. Why didn't he tell me? At first I didn't notice the way her surname was Hale, I was too busy trying to convince myself to look at the contents.

With a shaking hand, I pulled back the satin.

Edward

Finally the house was in my sight. I concentrated on nothing but Bella's breathing as I ran. I was miles ahead of the others, but Alice was only a few paces behind me, her desperation almost equalling my own. My steps were heavy against the ground as we pounded nearer and nearer. Alice's eyes rolled back as she ran, and she gasped louder.

"EDWARD! Hurry, she's going to..." her eyes opened wide. "Rosalie...no!"

Before I could think we were inside the house, taking the stairs four at a time. We ran down the hall and within seconds we were inside Rosalie and Emmett's room. I opened the door and stepped inside, now moving at human's pace, not wanting to shock a newborn. She was crouched by the deep blue sofa, holding shreds of red satin. Something was balancing in her lap. Something small and pale, something that still smelled faintly of blood and sunshine. Renesmee lay in Bella's lap, limp, and perfect. I died.

Bella

I was going to shout at him, I wanted to. To scream until my throat ran dry and my lungs collapsed. But I couldn't. He collapsed by my side, his head hanging low. His mouth was hanging open. He wiped a hand down his cheek, but his nails dug in as if he wanted to rip his own face off. Slowly, he reached down to stroke Renesmee's frozen cheek tenderly with one finger. Against her soft, tiny face, his beautiful fingers looked shaky and clumsy. His breathing, which had stopped began to pick up the pace, until it became a dull hum. I watched; my hands clutched protectively around my baby, as he turned his face away, his expression pained.

"Renesmee _Hale?_" he whispered under his breath. Edward's eyes snapped open. "Rosalie!" he spat, his voice harsh.

Alice

I looked at my brother. If I could have had tears in my eyes I would have. They both looked so...devastated didn't even cover it. Edward stood up slowly and spun around to face us. By now the rest of the family had arrived behind me. I shrank away from Edward's hate-filled gaze, although it wasn't aimed at me.

"Rosalie. You'd better run far, far away before I rip your throat out, which is something everyone else really doesn't want me to do." He hissed.

"Well, I won't. Because I don't think that I've done any wrong" She walked over to the couch, and plucked Renesmee from Bella's limp arms. She held her tightly, murmuring sweet words to the beautiful corpse. Had she lost her mind?!

"Rose..." Emmett said. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have taken my baby away from me." She whispered. Bella's head snapped back to glare at her in disbelief and utter hate. Jasper whistled through his teeth.

"She's actually got a death wish." He whispered, so that only I would hear. "Bella's animosity is growing dangerously." Rosalie seemed unfazed by the way our eyes all rested on her. She carried on.

"I looked after this baby before she was even born. Bella could never love her the way I do! She doesn't deserve her, I do. So why should she have her? Renesmee is mine. She always was." Edward roared, and ran to snatch Renesmee from her arms. Surprisingly, she let him take her. Hearing our gasps, she turned towards us. "What? You didn't think I would deny my brother his child. It's only _her_ I have a problem with."

"Rosalie..." Carlisle warned, but she put up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything Carlisle. I thought it would be best that the fewest possible people knew, so that Edward wouldn't find out." She turned to Bella, "You were barely enough of a human, and less of a vampire. You didn't deserve such a perfect being. I hope you suffer the way I have suffered..." Suddenly the room was filled with growls and hate-filled shrieks. Bella flung herself onto Rosalie, ripping chunks of blonde hair from her head. Rosalie's hands were at Bella's throat, trying to restrain her.

"And I hope what you've done rips you apart until it hurts to _breathe_!" Bella spat, before crumpling against Rosalie, grief overcoming her. She let out an angry sob before screaming, louder and louder by the second, never stopping. She rolled off of Rosalie who dashed to stand by Emmett, hiding her face in his chest, the knowledge of the pain she had inflicted on all of us sinking in at last. Bella's breathing stopped, but her mouth hung open as if she were screaming silently. Edward rushed to her side, and clutched her tightly, his anger melting away to numbness. They held each other, as if they would both fall into an abyss if either one let go.

Edward

Part of me was relieved when Bella finally stood up, although that part was shut up by the rest of me, who was consumed by grief. I took Bella by the arm and led her down to the river. We sat side by side at the water's edge, watching the shreds of satin float away. Renesmee was still in her box in Bella's lap. The silence was killing me, and I had to say something, anything. She beat me to it.

"How can she still be here?" she whispered. I answered in as fewer words as I could manage, in case my voice cracked.

"She's human, so she's dead. But she's vampire too, so she'll never...rot." the word caught in my throat, and Bella noticed.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know" I replied.

We held each other until **Twilight**.

**The End.**

**No I'm kidding, there's one more chapter. If that isn't enough please tell me. I'm running out of ideas, and if you want to read them I need to get them down ASAP before I forget them. Ta, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, I just got the most AMAZING review in the world! I've decided that this story is at its middle-ish, instead of at the end. If it's ok with you guys (my fab readers) I'll make this longer than I first expected. I might need to take a break for a while, because I've got so much going on, but I will try my absolute hardest!**

**I'M GOING TO SEE TWILIGHT ON FRIDAY 19****TH****!!!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Emmett

For the first time in a lifetime, I looked at Rosalie. Not just her cleavage, but the whole Rosalie, as she was now; the crazed look in her eyes, the way her mouth turned down in a snarl whenever a particular thought crossed her mind. She looked...evil. By God, I loved that woman, but this was just too much to take. She sat on the sofa, while I stood at the opposite corner of the room, my back to her, my neck craning to look at her.

"Rose...why couldn't you tell me?" I asked, trying to mask the hurt in my voice. I failed. Her face was a mask.

"Because you would have stopped me from having her. You would have talked me out of it. You would have put her in a box and buried her so deeply even the worms would take their time getting to her. I wasn't about to let that happen." The voice that spoke didn't come from my Rosalie. It came from a deranged woman who didn't care who she stepped on. I banged my fist into the bookcase, sending books and photograph frames flying.

"But how could you? That was sick, and twisted. How could you do that to me? To your family! Think about what Edward is going through. Can't you think, just for once in your vain, stupid existence?" I shouted, so loudly that I didn't doubt the trees shook. Rosalie curled up tightly into a ball, wrapping her arms around her head to protect herself from my words. But they just kept flying out like bullets. Each one hit her with harder impact than the other. "Every single thought in that head of yours is all about Rosalie frigging Hale. The whole world doesn't revolve around you y'know. No one cares about you anymore, not after this. You literally flaunted your hold on your own brothers' dead child! You sick evil..." I couldn't finish. I was so disgusted with my wife I had to leave.

As I slammed the door shut behind me, I leaned up against the hall wall and rubbed my hands over my face. _Crap crap crap! _I pulled my hands away to see Jasper standing beside me, his position mimicking mine. I made a weak effort to smile.

"Well Jazz, bit of a mess we're in isn't it?" Jasper didn't move. He just shut his eyes.

"Alice is dying. She blames everything on herself. She keeps whispering Bella's name, and about all the times she should have changed her, there and then. It's killing me to see her so guilty." He turned to look at me. "What are we going to do Em?" he whispered. I just shook my head. How could I possibly answer that?

Carlisle

I leaned my forehead against the window, my eyes shut. I barely felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. I was too deep in thought. Alice ran her arm down to curl her fingers around my wrist, shaking gently.

"Carlisle? Please...what can we do?" My eyes snapped open to look out at our garden. Bella lay strewn across Edwards lap, and he was bent over into her hair, equally comforting each other. Even through all the time, they had never looked closer than they did now. I turned to look at Alice, her eyes wide. It took most of my energy to smile.

"All we have to do is wait. Time can heal all wounds, eventually." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes clouded over.

"Not these ones..." she whispered. "I have to find Esme. She's no in a good way."

Bella

The air was getting to thick. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it hurt. Edward had stopped breathing, and that worried me. As if he was reading my mind he started to kiss the back of my neck. I held my breath as he worked his lips up to my ear. Using one hand, he turned my face so that he could kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. With a sigh, I let him take me. Images flashed into my head, our meadow, Romeo and Juliet, Renesmee...

Edward

I was so confused. One minute she was pulling me closer, the next she was pushing me away with all her power. Weak with emotion, I rolled away with the force of her push. I looked up at her. She was wild! Her hair was tangled as she ran her hands through it, her eyes wide and pained.

"No Edward!" she sobbed, though her eyes ran dry. "You can't just kiss me and make this all go away! Not after this." She had to turn away from me. "When you left me...ugh! Just to think about it makes me hurt! It was like a hole had been ripped open in me, and it took every ounce of my being to suppress the pain. Even thinking your name...I had to hold myself to stop me from falling apart. I mean, I jumped off a cliff because it was the only time it didn't hurt to hear your voice!" she fell to the ground. "You were supposed to be the one who made my life complete, and who wouldn't hurt me, or lie to me. I guess I was wrong. _Twice_." I rolled over and pressed my face into the grass so she couldn't see my expression. We stayed in silence for a long time. I spoke first.

"I loved Renesmee. I would have given her the world on a plate if I could have. But it was either her or you. I had to choose. The child I love or the one person who I couldn't exist without. I was selfish." It was true. I felt disgusted with myself. How did I ever think that we would get away with this?

"I know." She whispered. "I know that you love me. And...and I know that I can't exist in a world where you don't. I would rather die than stay away from you, I love you so much." I looked up to her turn towards me. "But that is what I have to do." Then she ran. And boy did she run! In an instant, she had disappeared into the woods, about five miles away from me. I didn't follow her, it would only make her stay away longer. I didn't even feel Jaspers hands leading me gently inside.

**Its mean, I know, but this is all the stuff I was screaming at Bella to say at the end of New Moon. That was a very emotional book for me! I felt Edward almost deserved to know what she was going through. By the end of Eclipse I had totally changed my mind, and in Breaking Dawn I forgot about New Moon almost completely! LOL. Don't worry, they will probably make up, I mean, it's EDWARD and BELLA! They can't not make up! Right.........................? **


	11. Chapter 11

**My hits almost doubled with just one chapter! I'm so happy :) This is the chapter that is going to be hardest to write, both emotionally and in the literal sense! I'm running dry on ideas, and Edward and Bella aren't together! Well, they are **_**together**_** as a couple, but Bella has left! It's hard! If it doesn't turn out how I had hoped, I'll make the next chapter super amazing!**

**Oh yeah, I've had a lot of stick before for saying 'mum' instead of 'mom'. I'm sorry, but I'm British, so I'll put mum. If it really bugs you I'll change it, but for now...mum.**

Alice

We sat at the dining room table, for the first time in a long time. Esme and I sat either side of Edward, as if holding him up. I saw the same look in his eyes that I'd seen time and time again when we left last year. All he had on his mind was Bella, Bella and Bella. His decisions kept changing. One minute he almost felt like going back to Italy, but he'd obviously seen the wrong. Then he'd decided to find Bella, and then he changed his mind. For the last half an hour, he hadn't made any decisions at all. I wasn't sure if I was worried or not.

Edward

Bella. My Bella. The way her breathing jumps when I touch her. The way her eyes light up, or her brows furrow at a thought silent to me. The way that she clutched closely to me when she used to think we only had hours left. Bella...

Bella

I waited patiently for her to find her keys. I could hear them jangling on the other side of her door. My eyes wandered through the brown contacts over the house in front of me. The walls had been bleached white, with pale blue shutters. Even her smell was radiating from the whole place. It was comforting. Suddenly the door swung open, and there she was. My mum... Her blonde hair was pulled back into a lazy bun, held in place with a pink flower clip. She was wearing a light blue poncho and a white skirt. Her eyes were wide open as she drank in the image before her. Me, with no suitcase, just a small carrier bag with my ruined shoes in from running so far.

"Bella?" she asked her voice stunned.

"Hi mum. It's me." I whispered.

Jasper

I watched Alice closely as her eyes rolled back.

"She's gone to Florida...she's with Renee." She said. Edwards groaned loudly as Emmett held his head in his hands. Oh no! I didn't feel calm enough myself to help anyone else. We stayed in silence, as we waited for a decision. We all looked to Carlisle. He had his eyes closed as he concentrated.

"I think...that we leave Bella alone for the meantime. We'll give it until the winter comes in Florida. Then Alice and Emmett go out there to persuade her to come home. If she is reluctant we send Edward in to explain everything. If she agrees he will take over from Alice and take her to Isle Esme again to relax. In about a year's time, she'll feel ready to come back to us." We all nodded in agreement. Apart from Edward, who swiftly stood up to leave.

"I think I'll go for a walk." He murmured. Alice rolled back her eyes, and then nodded.

"Let him go." She said. Slowly, he opened the glass door and stepped out into the cold, bitter air.

Renee

I sat Bella down at the kitchen table. Taking out two glasses I poured us a glass of lemonade each, and then sat down to talk.

"Tell me everything! Why are you here so suddenly? Would it hurt you so much to phone once in a while? Oh Phil will be so pleased to see you! How long do you plan on staying? Oh gosh, I'd better get some fresh bed sheets out of the laundry room for you. I'm so pleased you're here, I've missed you so much!" I bumbled, so excited to have my girl here. Bella just looked down. I paused to take a long gulp of lemonade. The Florida heat dehydrated every living thing within minutes. Bella did the same, but pulled a face and set the glass down in disgust. I felt slightly perplexed, but I guessed I did like my lemonade more sour than most people.

"Mum..." she started. I interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry Bella, where are my manners?" I giggled. "How is Edward?" Bella bent in half, clutching her waist, as if in pain. Her face scrunched up and her chest heaved in and out like she was sobbing. No tears escaped her eyes.

"Mum...I've lied to you. We're not who you think we are. I'm not who I used to be." She whispered. I rushed to her side, pulling her close. I leapt away at the coldness of her skin. Only then did I notice her eyes. Not the same chocolate brown. Her skin was flawless, her wispy hair thick and vibrant. She was beautiful, yet hideous to me and the same time.

"Oh Bella. What's happened to you?!" I pulled her in closely, ignoring the cold. I clutched my baby girl to me.

Emmett

"NO!" Alice screamed. I looked at her. She lifted her head from the mountain lion she had been drinking from. As our eyes met, the message was clear. I dropped my bear as we sprinted back to the house.

**Well, what do you think? This has sort of developed from just Renesmee's death to all sorts of things. Being Renee was fun. I was acting all 'flappy' to prepare for this scene. I had to cut loads of it out, so when I've finished Eternity's Rose, I might put it in as an 'out-take' kind of thing. It was the best thing I've ever written but it was just too rambling :(**

**Reviews please...because you love me.....**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, 20 reviews so far. I'm so proud! I honestly didn't think it would be this popular. I thought loads of people would complain about the crappy story line. This chapter is dedicated to Rosalie, as I need to focus on her insanity (courtesy of Anna). Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I'm putting mom because it sounds right for Bella to say it.**

Rosalie

The air in the room was completely still. The sky was becoming darker outside as I watched through the window. The others had run off somewhere again. No one even thought to check on me, or to tell me what was happening. None of them passed a second or even a first thought to poor Rosalie Cullen. Rosalie _Hale_. I had no connection to them now.

I was in my wedding dress again. It still held blood-stains from Royce and his fellow villains. I lifted my hand up to my face and inhaled the smell off of my laced sleeves. The scent reminded me of victory, and misery. I stuck my tongue out to lick the mark. It tasted sour, not like blood at all. More like poison, a deadly poison that sought to suck the last of my dead breaths from my body.

Eventually I stood up off the couch. My room was getting dimmer. Everything started to fade away. No! It can't fade, I can't leave. Eternal beauty, youth it was mine. It was glorious torture! I ran a circuit of the room, running my hand along the walls. My nails went through the laundry hanging on the back of my door to leave four claw-like indentations in the wood beneath. I dug deeper into the edge of the shelf, peeling off a thick shaving. I stuck my tongue out at the photos in their smashed frames. I laughed out loud at the pages of books that fluttered like birds around me. I had gone mad. And I was relishing in it!

Renee

It was hard to take in. Bella, my poor, poor Bella. All this time she had been...and I didn't even...argh! I had always suspected something was going on, but Bella had assured me it was nothing. I couldn't even touch her, for fear of making it too hard for her. She had given up so much for this boy...man...boy. Oh I didn't know! I watched her warily as she sat in the corner of the room, a band of diamonds streaking across her arm in the sunlight.

"Mom? I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you." She whispered. I took another sip of my margarita, and shook my head.

"I'm not scared, just trying to get my head around it. You're a..." the words were stuck in my throat. "Anyway, you say you don't need sleep." She shook her head. "And you'll never grow?" she shook her head again. "So...you'll never give me grandchildren." Her face screwed up again as she cried out in agony. Oh no! Renesmee... I'd have to watch what I say. Plucking up all the courage in me, I stumbled over to her.

"Hold your breath" I whispered, as I pulled her close. She held on to me like she couldn't bear to let go. I kissed her forehead. "It's okay honey. I'll keep you safe until the day I die."

Edward

We ran towards Florida, hoping we weren't too late. If Renee was told, then...all of our fates were not possible to contemplate. We pushed passed trees and clawed our way through shrubbery, leaving the forest devastated in our wake. I was in the lead again, with Carlisle behind me. He knew that if Renee found out, she would be given the same ultimatum as Bella had been given. Death or damnation. I wasn't about to let that happen, and neither was he.

I could smell her, my Bella. She now smelt of freesias and sunshine, which was just as toxic to me as the human Bella, but in a different way. We were only about fifty miles away, so we wouldn't be long. I began to run so fast that my feet started to blur underneath me, even with a vampire's eyesight. The others got left behind, but I carried on running. I wasn't going to lose her!

Eventually, I burst through Renee and Phil's door. Bella was standing motionless, alone...dazzling. She knocked the breath out of me. We kept eye contact for who knows how long. Before either of us could speak, Renee burst in. She threw her arms around Bella and tried to pull her away from me, but Bella barely moved.

"No! You stay away from her!" she screamed. "You've turned my darling into a bloodsucking vampire! Why? So you could spend your miserable existence with her, because you felt lonely? Just go! You've done enough."

"Bella..." I began, but Renee interrupted.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't speak, don't come any closer." Bella put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Just let him speak mom." She whispered, not looking my way. I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Something in you captured me from the moment I saw you. If I were any normal...monster...I would have killed the entire room of children to drain you. But I didn't. Because something in you changed me, irreparably. I wanted so much more for you, even if it meant spending my existence in complete loneliness. My world holds no interest it you're not in it. I love you...I _need_ you so much. Please...I will never lie to you ever again. I won't ever hurt you, and I am willing to spend the rest of forever making it up to you. Please..."

**Gah! I hate Edwards's speech! He is capable of so much more, but unfortunately, I'm not. It's hard to get the words out when you got woken up at four in the morning and you have no brain juice left...**

**I can't wait to find out Bella's answer. I'm stuck! I feel she should say no because he hurt her...but its Edward and Bella! They can't NOT be Edward and Bella! (Key words: AND!!!) Reviews please! I need to know if I'm doing this right!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right, here we go again then...lolness!**

**TWILIGHT SAGA BELONGS TO THE GODESS OF LITERATURE STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!**

Bella

His eyes betrayed him. I saw past the depth of his sincerity to a need far greater than I could comprehend, one that didn't match even my own. He loved me, and he didn't even know himself just how much. I gazed at him.

"We should never have been together." I whispered. His head dropped, his face pained. "But even so, you found me. Without you I have no life, nor have any want of it. You are my everything." I crouched down beside him. "You hurt me, so, so badly. But I know you thought what you did was best." I placed a hand on his cheek. "Let's go home." Looking up at me, I saw the deep emotion in his eyes that mirrored my own. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, as if he were a part of me. I bent my head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his honey-lilac and sunshine smell, and I was home.

Renee

I watched them, holding each other, in a complete world of their own, with tears in my eyes. What was happening to my girl? Her voice became ringing and smooth, her eyes scorching red. She hadn't even tripped once since she arrived, which was a record for her. My baby...my Bella. She wasn't my Bella anymore; she was his.

"I have to make a call." I whispered, knowing they wouldn't notice. I stumbled through the door, my head swinging. With a shaking hand, I dialled the numbers. Lifting the phone to my ear, I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Hello?"

"Charlie..."

Edward

The others were home before we were, making sure there were no traces of Renesmee. I'd heard a story through Emmett's thoughts. Apparently Rosalie had completely trashed their room. I saw the scene though both of their heads, although Rosalie's were foggy and moving from one thing to another. She had definitely lost her mind. It didn't matter to me. I had Bella, for the rest of forever. If the whole world collapsed, but she was still here, there would be hope for me. I would never stop trying. I would never give up. We had eternity. Bella was my eternal rose, and I would fight to keep her.

**The End**

**BUT! I am planning a sequel! I'll submit a message on this in place of the next chapter, OK? Just keep checking this story and you'll see...**


	14. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL**

**Preview to Sweet Sickness**

**Sequel to 'Eternity's Rose'; Renee tells Charlie that the Cullen's are vampires, including Bella! What is he going to do when he finds out how Edward damned his daughter? More than sparks will be flying! EXB CXE AXJ.....EXR?**

Charlie

What was going on? My daughter, my girl...a monster. The un-dead, one of the damned. There were so many names for what she had become. My hands gripped the steering wheel of my cruiser even tighter as I sped down the road. Every time I thought any word related to vampires or the _Cullens _my hand twitched towards my gun belt. My head hurt. Things like this just didn't exist. If Renee hadn't sounded so strange on the phone, I never would have believed it. But I was on my way there, and by God! I was going to get some answers. I wasn't going to leave without them.

Even Alice though! Sweet little Alice, who had saved Bella's life years ago. Alice who always danced, and had a knack for always being right. And Dr Carlisle! How many times had I sung his praise for being such an excellent doctor! How many times had I fallen out with Billy because of it? He probably went down to the mortuary in the night and drained the poor things. No wonder there was a shortage in blood donations years ago! He was taking boxes of blood back to feed his coven. The thought made me sick. _Hold on Bella..._

Edward

"Charlie's coming!" Alice shouted, running to get the contacts. He was getting closer, almost in our driveway. He had murder on his mind. Bella grabbed my hand, looking up into my eyes.

"Renee." She whispered. We were all as good as dead now...

**Just so you know; when Edward says that they're all as good as dead, he doesn't mean that Charlie is dangerous, he means...something else. Dun dun DUUUUUUN!!!**


End file.
